


猎物 9

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：没啥预警
Kudos: 20





	猎物 9

1

按照计划李东海带着两三个一起负责项目的经理一起飞往了美国纽约。十几个小时的飞行时间让李东海觉得很疲惫，好在因为要再详细调查一下市场，所以提前飞过来几天，让他可以有时间来倒倒时差。

这个合作的公司是一个实力很强的供应商，品质和价格都是李氏公司所追求的，如果可以不出意外的拿下这个供应商的话，跟振贺集团的合作就十拿九稳了。

“徐总，您看我们公司的新项目是面对所有全体，不像其他项目有针对的特定全体，我们的新项目不管是对十岁以下的小孩还是七十岁以上的老人具有吸引力，您如果跟我们合作的话，您获得的收益也绝对不会少的。”李东海恭敬却又不失自信，这个项目他从头到尾跟进，一直都亲力亲为。

这个市场有很大的潜力，在未来肯定能够占大头，会有很多公司想要进入这个市场，他要取得先机，获得最高的市场份额。

李东海在对方陷入思考的时候继续抛出橄榄枝，他的谈判技巧一流，他有这个自信能够说服对方的总裁与他合作，“我看重您生产产品的品质，您一直都对品质的追求很高。我们保证如果您可以跟我们合作的话，我们公司只会跟您一家供应商合作，您不用担心我们未来会毁约。”

“好，李总的实力和人品我徐某信得过。”徐总站起身扯了扯西装下摆，伸出手来，“我们合作愉快。”

李东海也站起来回握住眼前的手，笑了笑开口道：“合作愉快。”

签好合同以后，李东海被徐总邀约到一家高档的餐厅里就餐，除去公事，两人年纪相仿，聊天少了那么点约束。

“李总年轻有为，怎么就一直单身呢？没有遇到自己喜欢吗？”徐总坐在对面打趣着李东海。

说到这个话题的时候李东海的心跳突然加速起来，像是被戳破了什么小秘密似的，脑海里浮现出李赫宰的脸。

其实李东海自己也很迷茫，李赫宰之于他，更多的接触实在游戏里，他是他的主人。生活中他们能有的交集并不多，他甚至不清楚李赫宰在活中，在他对着合同忙得晕头转向的时候他在做什么。他对李赫宰是什么样的感情，连他自己也不清楚。

就像是小孩在一片迷雾的森林里迷失了方向。

对方见李东海一直没有回话，又喊了几声，“李总，李总。”

“啊，不好意思。”李东海拿起桌上的红酒杯抿了一口，像是掩饰自己刚刚想李赫宰想得出神，“工作这么忙，哪有时间想感情的问题。”

“可我刚刚看李总的眼神，温柔的不行，是想到什么人了吗？”

“没有，刚刚在想要带什么礼物回去给我那个小侄子当新年礼物，跟我念叨了好几个月了。”李东海笑笑，找了个借口想赶紧结束这个话题。

见李东海没有想要继续感情上的话题，徐总很给面子的顺着李东海的话说，“在市中心有一家Venus，是这两年新开的店，里面的东西很受年轻人喜欢，李总或许可以去那里挑一挑。”

“谢谢徐总了。”李东海举杯，“敬您一杯。”

2

饭局结束以后拒绝了徐总让司机送他回去的好意，李东海一个人在纽约街头闲逛着。

十二月份的纽约弥漫着圣诞节的气息，走几步就能看到店门口摆着一颗圣诞树，上面还挂着各式各样的可爱的装饰，让李东海忍不住停下脚步拍下一张照片，急冲冲地打开社交软件想要分享跟谁的时候，李东海的动作突然停止了。

他怎么就差点忍不住想要跟李赫宰分享美国街头的圣诞树呢。

真该死，他又想李赫宰了。

按着徐总给的提示，李东海一路逛到了那家Venus，沿路还拍了几张夜晚的纽约街头。

Venus里面都是一下很精致的东西，店里放着爵士乐，让街头的这家小店感觉更温暖了几分。在店里逛了逛，李东海给小侄子挑了一个美国队长的模型，跟导购员要求要包装以后，李东海又在店里逛了起来。

突然一个手镯吸引了李东海的目光，其实只是一个简单的银手镯，可以随意调节开口的大小，圆镯子闭合的两端有做出了两颗小珠子的形状。

只一眼，李东海就觉得这个手镯非常适合李赫宰。

一个冲动让导购员也将这个手镯包了起来，直到回到酒店拿出买了的东西想要收拾行李的时候，李东海才反应过来自己做了什么，羞愤地将手镯放在了行李箱的最下面，眼不见为净。

3

从美国回国的时候已经是十天以后了，刚签下大单的李东海给自己放了两天的假在家里休息，结果被一通电话给吵醒。

“东海呀，我是你哥，我今天有点急事要忙，能不能帮我送李郝去他的舞蹈班，我知道你这两天休息。”电话那头的人火急火燎的，也不知道急着做什么。

一边抱怨一边任命地从床上爬起来，“知道我在休息还给我找事做，哥你就不能让我好好休息一下。”

“好啦好啦，有时间请你吃饭啊，李郝就拜托你了。”说完就直接挂了电话，李东海在房间里给距离好几公里的老哥翻了个白眼。

快速将自己收拾好，李东海开车到他哥家里把李郝接了过来，还给李郝送去了他从美国带回来的礼物，被李郝那小孩亲了一脸口水。

“到了，快下车，要迟到了。”李东海停好车以后拉着小侄子快步走向舞蹈教室，嘱咐了他下课的时候爸爸会来接他，摸了摸小孩的头走了。

刚刚走的太急，没有注意到靠近门口的那间舞蹈教室里有人在跳舞，但很神奇的是那间教室里只有一个人。

李东海不是一个会欣赏舞蹈的人，但是那人随着音乐舞动的动作着实还是吸引了李东海的目光。有力的动作，每一个动作都踩在音乐的点上，像是跟音乐融为一体似的。李东海从来没有见过跳舞这么有吸引力的人。

禁欲，性感，优雅……

这些形容词他只同时用在过一个人身上，而眼前这个人却也完美符合。

达到音乐的高潮，那人随着音乐转了一圈，让李东海有机会看到了那人的脸。可只是一眼，李东海就乱了心跳，慌忙地转过身靠在窗边的墙上，但好在里面的那人专心着舞蹈并没有发现他。

李赫宰。

里面那个每个动作都像是在撩拨李东海的人居然是李赫宰。

怪不得可以完完全全消化那些不可能同时出现的形容词。

抑制不住的心跳，李东海第一次见到那个在他擅长的领域里发光发热的男人，那个男人有致命的吸引力，把这十几天对他的想念全部唤醒。

躲在窗边看完了李赫宰一首又一首歌曲的舞蹈，看着那人顺着脸颊滑落下来的汗珠，那一滴滴的水珠像是滴在李东海心上，荡起了一阵又一阵涟漪。

李东海觉得自己好像真的栽了。

他好像爱上李赫宰了。

4

如约在周六的晚上出现在了蓝夜的房间里，认清自己心的李东海面对李赫宰时总是抑制不住自己的心跳，他根本不敢直视李赫宰的眼睛，李赫宰的一举一动对他来说都是致命的诱惑。

那天舞蹈教室里的身影又浮现在了李东海的脑海里，他真的太为这个男人痴迷了。

“啊——！”李东海岔开双腿坐在李赫宰腿上，双手被交叠绑在身后，塞在后穴里的按摩棒被调高了一个档，在小穴里疯狂的震动着，让李东海尖叫出声。

“奴隶，这种时候还敢走神，是像让我罚你吗？”李赫宰捏着李东海的下巴让他看着自己。

“不……没有……主人……”疯狂震动的按摩棒让李东海说不出一句完整的话。

“在想什么？”李赫宰嘴里含着李东海的乳头，手上握住李东海的那根慢慢揉捏到。

李东海想到刚刚自己走神想到的画面，羞愤地不敢告诉李赫宰，“主人……没……没想什么……”

握住李东海那根的手突然用力，让李东海疼的咬紧了嘴唇。李赫宰舔了舔嘴唇，再次开口道：“说谎的小奴隶可是有惩罚的哦。还是奴隶，你很像试试那边的那个大号按摩棒，我猜他肯定能让你很爽。”

顺着李赫宰的目光看过去，看到了摆在桌子嘴边上的那根超大号的按摩棒，如果塞进去的话他非的疼死不可，回过头来可怜兮兮地盯着李赫宰摇了摇头，“不要……主人……我错了……”

“那乖孩子要告诉我，刚刚在想什么吗？”

“在……在想您……”李东海声音小得跟蚊子似的，但李赫宰却听得一清二楚。

本来这两个星期没有见到人，李赫宰就想得不行，现在李东海的话再一次刺激了李赫宰的神经，将按摩棒的按钮推到了最高档，摩擦着性器的手加快了速度。

“主人……不……慢点……我受不住……”李东海被逼的眼泪都出来了，摇着头对着李赫宰求饶。

可是李赫宰充耳不闻，只是掐着李东海的腰不让他扭动，咬牙切齿道；“奴隶，没有我的命令不许射。”

听到这个命令的李东海真的要疯了，前后的刺激已经让他到达了欲望的顶峰，可是他的主人却不让他释放。

“主人……求您……我真的受不了了……求您……让我射……”

李赫宰抬头看着那人一脸泪水，心软了下来，重重地捏了一下前端，给了李东海释放的命令，“奴隶，你可以射了。”

得到命令的李东海直接就射了出来，忍耐了太久以后射精耗费了李东海大量的体力，整个人坐不稳地向前倒去，下巴抵在了李赫宰的肩膀上，嘴里大口大口地喘着气。

李赫宰如往常一般，拍着李东海的后背给人顺气。而趴在李赫宰怀里的人脑子有些不运转，心里那句话不受控制地脱口而出：

“主人……我爱您。”

这句话让李赫宰震惊地忘了动作，心里说不出什么滋味。

他什么话也没说，解开了绑着李东海的手，将人抱到浴室里冲洗干净以后又抱回床上。

期间两个人一句交流也没有，让李东海心慌得不行。眼看李赫宰就准备走了，李东海赶紧拉住李赫宰的手，轻声喊了一句，“主人。”

李赫宰停下动作回头看着李东海，在心里叹了口气，拨开了抓着他手腕的手，丢下了一句话便转身离开了房间，留李东海一个人坐在床上久久不能回神。

“李东海，我们解除关系吧。”

TBC


End file.
